1. Technical Field
The exemplary and non-limiting embodiments relate generally to video and, more particularly, to viewing video from different angles.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
An object or multiple objects can be video recorded from different angles at a same recording time, thereby creating different videos. The different videos can be used to create a presentation which uses portions of the different videos at different times.